Diary Of A Crimson Petal
by gothboy.wxlf
Summary: “Today is the day of my birth! Mother gifted me this diary for my 14th year of being alive.” Victorian Era AU: A middle class Ruby Rose, living as best as the life can give until things changed. A turn for the worst. Can Ruby find out what is happening around her? Or will she succumb to the darkness of evil.
1. Thursday 31st October 1887

**Thursday 31st October 1887**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today is the day of my birth! Mother gifted me this diary for my 14th year of being alive, she's so thoughtful! My sister, Yang, gave me cookies! In secret of course. My father forbids me from eating anything containing sugar. It's absolutely mad! Anyways, I am grateful to my sister for risking trouble by giving me these. Father gave me a pearl white cloak, just like mother's! _

_Weiss gave me special permission to come and go to her mansion as I please, although her father wasn't as pleased as far as I could see, but it matters not, for I will only go to see Weiss, not her father, Jacques. Oh, Blake also came by, she got a few nasty glares on the way to my home, which was less then the first time she came here! But I still loathe that people judge her based upon her Faunus heritage. It's repugnant to be racist. They are as much humans as we are. Sadly I cannot change the views of others as much as I wish I could. _

_Anyways, Blake gave me a book! A Man With Two Souls! I have been meaning to pick it up for ages, but now I don't have to thanks to Blake! God, she's such an amazing, kind, and sincere gal! She deserves the best of everyth_

_Sorry, me! Mother called me down, she just wanted to let me know that she's heading out to do huntress things. Important things that only huntresses can know. _

_I wish to become a huntress like mother too one day._

_Well I have to sleep now! It's almost bedtime. I'll be sure to write again tomorrow! Goodnight!_


	2. Saturday 2nd November 1887

**Saturday 2nd November 1887**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I may or may not have forgotten about you. I believe it is due to the fact that I am fairly new to writing down my thoughts. _

_Uncle Qrow came by today! He said he didn't come on my birthday because, he had important matters to attend to at the pub. Which I know is a lie but, if that makes him feel less wretched inside then I will let him whatever makes him feel less incompetent to himself. I do not mind what he chooses to do. I just wish he would stop drinking himself to the point of fainting. I don't know why he does what he does and I wish I knew. _

_Moving on! Yesterday was uneventful, I just stayed at home with my private teacher, Miss Glynda. She is as horrid as ever. So strict and awful! Well, she is pleasant some days, but still. She always carries a whip. She uses it on me whenever I get a question wrong. It stings the back of my hands! Like when Yang pinched me because I took her food. Father says it's necessary for learning and creating obediency. I say it's a mad! Like a mad man spouting his incoherent babbles. Bah!_

_I can't wait for mother to come home. She is the only reasonable person in this house! Mother is estimated to come home next Saturday. I cannot wait!_

_Time for bedtime. Goodnight!_


	3. Sunday 3rd November 1887

**Sunday 3rd November 1887**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I hate these dresses, and these ugly lady stilts! The dresses crush my lungs and the stilts peel the skin of the back of my ankles. Yang said beauty hurts. I didn't think she meant it literally. Even father agrees with Yang. They are both so mean. I'm starting to believe all blondes are EVIL! Except Jaune, he is the most docile boy I know! He was my first real friend that didn't care that I was wealthy. Well not wealthy, wealthy. I mean, I'm not dirty poor, but I'm also not filthy rich like Weiss and Blake. Jaune lives near the market in the center of town, only because he has his own little shop there. He also has seven sisters! It's absolutely ineffable! I was completely nonplussed at the idea of having that many siblings. I have enough with just one bad humored Yang. But Jaune doesn't have it all that bad, he has Pyrrha, she's so maternal, and responsible with Jaune, I almost fee jealous! Though I have my own maternal figure to look forward to seeing again!_

_Uncle Qrow came by again and this time he brought something with him. He brought a scythe! And not just any farmhand tool, a custom made one, handcrafted from the most exotic metals. It was painted bloody crimson. I love it! I think I will name her, Crescent Rose._


	4. Wednesday 5th November 1887

**Wednesday 5th November 1887**

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Keeping up with a diary is a lot harder than I thought! I suppose my excuse from the other day still stands._

_Doesn't matter it's not like anyone will read this other than me._

_Unless._

_YANG! STOP READING MY DIARY! _

_I just got it last week! Nothing of importance will be on here._

_Well anyways, Ruth, our maid, showed me how to make chicken stew! _

_She said it needed six stalks of Rhubarb or something like that. One liter of beef stock, a small onion, two slices of bread and seasoning. You toss all of that into a pot until it boils_

_Wait is that even chicken stew or did she something else? I am unsure. I'll have to pay more attention to Ruth, she is after all our one and only maid. She deserves attention and love too, even if Ruth is really, really silent, and rarely smiles. We still love her._

_In a few days mother returns! I have forged her a metallic rose! It took me a whole day to finish this. I feel like mom will absolutely love it! Also it will go great with her cape. Anyways I have to go, Yang is waiting on me. She wants to play chess. Surprising, right? She's a bit of a cookie, but I love cookies! _

_Goodnight!_


End file.
